Guitar Hero 8 Friendship Of Rock. /Transcript
Tutorials (Ryan, and Sonic) The player starts the first Tutorial. Ryan is on his surface pro doing some Adams virtual guitar, and music. Ryan: We got company Sonic came in to see Ryan. Sonic: Hi Ryan. Ryan: Hi Sonic, look we have company. Sonic(in confusion): Where? Ryan: Over here. Sonic oh.. Ryan: The player is waiting for us to do the tutorial. Once the tutorial starts. Sonic: Hi everyone, Me, and Ryan are about to start the tutorial. Ryan: We also have pictures of us on the top left corner, when we are talking about the tutorial. Sonic: Ready to become the god of rock, and be popular? Sonic: OK then, but it will take practice. Ryan: First Choose the guitar that you had. The player selects the correct guitar. Ryan: you got amateur, which is 5 fret buttons Sonic: Here is your guitar. We have 5 fret buttons, and a strum bar. You can strum up or down. Sonic: Let's tune up your instrument. To tune a note hold down the fret button, and strum up, and down a couple of times. Player plays Sonic: Perfect. Now let's go to play some notes. Sonic: The notes will come to you at the target, and use the strum bar to play it. The player starts playing Sonic: excellent Sonic: It may be tricky, but you will get the hang of it. Also, if you are playing more than one note, hold down the fret button. Now match the other color fret buttons to match the notes. Sonic: Nice one, Now let's go to long notes. Sonic: You hold down the fret button, and strum as usual, then hold down the fret button for the entire length, if you let go to early, you know it because of the sound of the note will get cut off. Practice these long notes. The player plays the long notes. Sonic: Excellent. Remember the trick is to hold down the fret button for the entire length. Nice. You are now ready to proceed. Ryan: Alright, enough listening to that guy, time for some real rock. Let's learn about power chords, That's when 2, 3 or 4 come at you at the same time. Just hold down the fret button, and then strum to play as usual. I'm sending your chords your way right now. Player plays the chords Ryan: diabolical Ryan: Now your ready to move on to your rock station education. Ryan: On the left that's your score multiplier. It measures the points. The more notes you hit, the more points you accumulate. Sonic: On the right, that's your rock meter. Ryan: It measures how well you play, and the crowd thinks of you. When you are playing adequacy, and went on yellow, you're average. Sonic: But when you miss, and went on red, you're terrible. Ryan: When you keep missing notes, and went on red blinking light, the sign says that your about to fail the song. Sonic: And when you hit notes, the meter will go to the green. Ryan(In deep voice): Yeah Yeah whatever.(then higher) Hook with us when your ready for the next tutorial. The second tutorial comes out. Ryan: Tutorial 2: Advanced. Sonic: When you hold down the fret button, Think of it as pressing the string against the neck of the guitar. It vibrates when you strum the note. Sonic: When there is more than one fret, it goes closer, Only the highest note counts. You hold down the green fret, hamme-ron to the red, then the yellow. Give it a try. Player is getting ready for some hammer-on notes. Sonic: Excellent, that is the Hammer-on technique. Let's practice them, hit the notes, and do the hammer-on practice. Player plays Sonic: You dot it!! Sonic: Excellent, that is the Hammer-on technique Ryan: Man, I thought that Guy will never shut up! Your almost a total shredder. All you need to do is pull-offs. There basically the same as a hammer-on, but in reverse. I'll break it down for you. You hold down the yellow fret button, and pull-off to the red, and then the green. Bonus tip: you can also use the strum bar. Let's give it a shot. Player plays pull-offs Ryan(in deep voice): Wicked! Ryan(little higher voice): Nice Ryan: OK, I think you got the Idea. The essence of hammer ons, and pull offs is to strum one notes, and fret the rest. Ryan: Now let's practice pull-offs. Player plays pull-offs Ryan: Peace of cake Ryan: So, Next time you want to shred something really fast, Remember your hammer-ons, and Pull-offs. Sonic: And remember, you can always head to practice mode to perfect your technique. Ryan: Yeah practice that's cool! The 3rd Tutorial comes out. Ryan: Tutorial 3 Star power. Ryan: Alright here's what you gotta do. When you see the notes that glow with energy like these in this combo, play every note, and you will extract the energy as the star power boost. Ready to give it a shot? Remember you have to hit every note in the combo to get the boost. Player plays Ryan: Now you got your star power boost. Ryan: This is the whammy bar. Ryan: You can rotate around, play the notes, and you get star power. Player plays. Ryan: Now you got star power! Now you can start your star power. Till your guitar up, and star power ends when the meter is drained completely. Player Plays. Sonic: Excellent. You have one tutorial left which is star power. The final tutorial comes out. Ryan: Tutorial 4 Guitar Battle. Category:Sub pages Category:Guitar Hero